


Zombie Cats Save the World

by SoraMoto



Series: Podcast Scripts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: This will make you cry, then you will probably not cry, unless you are a monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMoto/pseuds/SoraMoto
Summary: Summary is pretty much in the title here.





	Zombie Cats Save the World

They had been left abandoned in a cold damp alley, their former owner screaming about how they had destroyed his work by attacking the smaller creatures, prey creatures, he kept in cages in the basement. Most of the creatures had been rotted and fetid, scratching at them as they fled once their cages were breached. The pain in those scratches had burned in agony as they all tried to chase down the small beasts. They had managed to escape though, some now missing parts that had twitched and flipped around, amusing the predators that had freed them. That was when their master had come down and seen the mess caused by the small creatures’ escape. He had been furious and screeched at them, caging them and then leaving them in this cold damp place to fend for themselves. The doors on their cage had been left open but they had waited for the angry master to leave before cautiously stepping out from the carrier. They were curious about this place, even if it wasn’t pleasant. 

They heard scritching in the piles of trash around a dumpster and go to investigate. It turns out to be small prey creatures like Master had in his house. The ones that caused all of this. They pounce and tear, the little creatures scream as they are ripped open. They eat the squishy parts hidden in their hard little heads, leaving the rest. Satisfied they move on in hopes of finding more prey.

They found more, some were larger and others tasted like rotting flesh. The rotting ones they tore at until they stopped moving, burying in the ground to prevent them from being eaten by others. The came across others like them, but different. These ones would shrink from them as they passed, they would hiss and spit but keep their distance. They knew that these two were more powerful than they and the balance was in place. They made their way to Master’s home and found more of the rotted prey. It was killed and buried, not fit for eating. They spread out to find more prey.

More like Master began to be out in the streets. They would scream when they walked by. chase them with the floor grasses and make them leave. They would though and usually find more prey in the dark alleys and sewers of the world. Fewer of the prey was rotted now and they ate their fill of the squishy bits in the hard heads.

When it started to get colder both found themselves missing large sections of their fur. They were rotted and the cold slowed them down. Their tails fell off in bits. Their fur would fall out, but they continued to hunt the prey. Eventually they were caught by others like Master. They seemed disgusted by them and turned away from them in the carriers. They were taken to a place where the Master like people dressed in odd clothes that covered them and made their heads look large. They were given prey and they ate it up, squishy parts first. They rubbed on the sides of the cages they were kept in, even though it knocked more fur off. Eventually one stopped moving and all that was left was the one.

The Masters took the not moving one and he was left alone, not them just he. He cried for his friend, his companion. They had been always together and now one was gone. He lays down and decides that he will not move now. When he has not moved for a long time the Masters come for him and take him away. They take him to a hot place and put him inside. But he does not feel the red heat licking at him and eating his fur and flesh. He is asleep and lets himself be consumed.


End file.
